


WYMM? (Mikoto Suoh x Reishi Munakata Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, mikoto suoh - Freeform, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: After mulling it over for months, Mikoto is ready to ask Reisi the question...Fluff, marriage proposal, overall sweetness





	WYMM? (Mikoto Suoh x Reishi Munakata Fluff)

Mikoto could feel the box bounce against his thigh in his jeans’ pocket as he walked to their meeting place. He could feel the slight buzz of his nerves, but he made sure that he didn’t give that away.

When he had finally decided that he wanted to marry Reisi, he could feel his masculinity wither a little. It wasn’t that he didn’t love the man; it was more like he didn’t expect it to happen. He had never really thought about marriage in his life to begin with, but the few times he had ever thought about it in his past, it was with a woman, and he knew well enough how to propose to a woman thanks to movies and the such. But this was different; he was in love with a man, and he didn’t have anything to go off of on how to propose to one. But in the end, he figured that he wasn’t a very sappy kind of guy anyway, neither of them overly were, so there wasn’t too much pressure to make it over the top.

He decided that the park at night was special enough, considering that’s where they always met up in the beginning up their relationship, not to mention that it was always lit up quite beautifully during the night time. So that was where he was headed now, his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked.

When he finally arrived, he wasn’t surprised to see that his lover had gotten there first. He was always a stickler for being on time, even early sometimes. The amber-eyed man gave him a good look over. He always looked good, but seeing him in fall clothing always seemed to get to him. He gave a small smile as he walked over to the man.

“Hey, I hope ya weren’t waitin’ too long.”

The megane turned at the sound of the Red King’s voice and gave him a comfortable smile.

“Not at all. I didn’t get here that long ago.”

The red-haired man sighed pleasantly and brought his rough hands to the dark-haired male’s hips, pulling him closer as he captured his lips between his own. The kiss was warm and familiar, just how Reisi liked it. It had been a couple weeks or so since they last saw each other, due to his being the captain of Scepter 4, so being close like this was something they both greatly enjoyed. When they pulled away from each other, Mikoto smirked a little and sat down on the edge of a nearby fountain, bringing his boyfriend to sit beside him.

“So, how ya been, huh? When I talked to ya last night ya sounded real stressed.”

“I was, but the issue has been cleared up. So I feel better now. Especially now that I can see that handsome mug of yours~”

“Ah, stop it. Anyway, Reisi… there’s a reason why I wanted to meet ya here tonight… Instead of my place, ya know.”

The Red King rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when when he was flustered or nervous. He took the megane’s gloved hand into his own, looking down at the ground as he spoke, as he felt he would stutter if he looked right into the man’s eyes.

“Ya know I’ve never been real good with words, so forgive me if I mess up or somethin’… Never thought I’d ever be doin’ this. Reisi, we’ve been through so much crap together, and I feel like we’ve only gotten stronger from it. I’d be a fucking mess if I didn’t have ya harpin’ on me at all times. And I wouldn’t be so happy, either, I don’t think…. Shit, Reisi… What I’m tryin’ ta’ say is… would ya marry me?”

Just as the amber-eyed king spoke the four most important words of his life, he pulled out the box that contained two silver bands with a lining of gold on the edges of them, one for each of them, and opened it as he looked back at his dark-haired lover. 

Reisi blinked in surprise at the proposal and the sudden appearance of the rings. He didn’t ever think that Mikoto would propose, considering that he was such a tough guy, so he had sort of accepted that they’d just be in a long committed relationship. So as he looked down at the two rings that stood upright in the box, he could feel actual happiness well up in his chest. On the outside, though, he chuckled a bit after recovering from the initial surprise and looked into Mikoto’s eyes.

“What? You won’t get on one knee for me?~”

“Wha– for fucking– ….alright, have it your way.”

The man sighed a bit and moved from his place sitting beside the megane onto one knee in front of him, holding up the box a bit as a red tint dusted his cheeks.

“Reisi Munakata… please, marry me…”

The bluenette smiled a bit wider seeing the man kneel in front of him. He had simply been joking around; he didn’t think he would actually move, but the fact that he did was utterly heartwarming, and hearing him propose again with more fervor decided his fate then and there.

“Of course I will~ I didn’t think you’d ever do something like this, I’ll admit, but… it makes me happy.”

Reisi smiled down at his kneeling lover, and leaned forward to kiss the flamette, his hands cradling Mikoto’s jaw as they kissed. Mikoto smirked slightly and kissed back fervently, wrapping his arms around Reisi’s waist, happy that he had agreed; he didn’t know what he would’ve done if had said no. When they separated for air, Mikoto returned to his place beside his new fiance, slipping the ring onto his ring finger and letting him do the same, chuckling a bit as he watched metal band take it’s place on his hand.

“Well, damn. Who’d’a ever thought, eh?~”

“I could just give it back to you, if you want~”

“Like hell, you will! Yer mine forever now~”


End file.
